ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Morro
Morro was the last Elemental Master of Wind, who believed he was destined to be the Green Ninja. Found by Master Wu when he was a child and trained as his master's first student, he became determined to prove destiny wrong after the Golden Weapons didn't choose him as the fabled savior. After leaving Wu in search of his destiny, Morro perished in the Caves of Despair while searching for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and his spirit was banished to the Cursed Realm, as a result of previous actions. At the end of the Second Serpentine War, Morro had escaped from his imprisonment when Garmadon was banished to the Cursed Realm. Intending to find the Realm Crystal hidden in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, Morro possessed Lloyd Garmadon, as only a Spinjitzu Master could locate the tomb. He then embarked on a quest, during which he used the Allied Armor of Azure to conjure his allies from the Cursed Realm at will. After a long journey, Morro abandoned Lloyd’s body and obtained the Crystal, and freed his master in an effort to curse the Sixteen Realms. With The Preeminent in Ninjago, Morro fought Lloyd in a battle that traversed through various realms. When Nya unlocked her True Potential and incapacitated the beast, Morro was seized by one of its tentacles. Desperately, Wu attempted to save him, but Morro ultimately realized that he was beyond saving, prompting him to give Wu the Crystal before letting go of his hand, and falling into the sea and dissolving. Months after his death, a statue of Morro was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History as part of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. When Cole (lured by Yang) accidentally opened the Departed Realm using the Yin Blade, Morro's spirit escaped the realm and possessed the statue in the museum, resurrecting him once more. Upon hearing Yang's plan to have the other revived villains exact vengeance on their arch enemies, Morro set off to find Wu but rather than fight him, he instead told him of what was happening. Morro and Wu reunited with the Ninja in the city, with the Ninja heading for Yang's Temple while Morro's spirit peacefully returned to the Departed Realm of his own will after making amends with his master. He is the main protagonist, along with The Preeminent, of Season 5 and Day of the Departed. Biography Early life A young Morro was found by Wu, while he and a few other children were rummaging through the monastery's trash bins. The young master took pity on the boy and gave him food, as well as offering to train him in the ways of the Ninja. He was considered by Wu to be the perfect student as he undertook any obstacle that his master would throw at him. Morro was eventually gifted a kite by Wu; by playing with it, Morro discovered that he was a descendant of an Elemental Master of Wind. Upon this revelation, Wu revealed that he believed Morro was to be the Green Ninja. Unfortunately, Morro became arrogant with the thought of having the Green Ninja's power, though he was dismayed to find that the Golden Weapons did not react with him, a sign that would indicate the true Green Ninja. The Master of Wind became obsessed with proving his master—and destiny—wrong, and left the monastery, declaring that he would never return until he found the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, and in his journeys committed multiple atrocities. Arriving at the ancient library of Domu for answers, he discovered a passage referring to a "cave in the deep," and misinterpreting its meaning, journeyed to the Caves of Despair, a mistake that would prove fatal; while exploring, he became trapped in a cave with a kethanol geyser and was killed by the toxic gas. His spirit was then banished to the Cursed Realm for his actions, where he pledged his service to the Preeminent. Plotting to free his mistress and curse the Sixteen Realms, Morro came into contact with Fenwick, and the latter, fearing for his safety, agreed to assist the Cursed Realm by rewriting destiny so that Morro would be able to leave when given the chance to escape. Escape The Corridor of Elders As Garmadon opened the portal to the Cursed Realm intending to unleash the Anacondrai Generals, Morro was able to escape the dimension. While the Ninja celebrated their victory after the second Serpentine War, a small dark tornado appeared in the sky carrying Morro inside. Possession Winds of Change Morro made his way to the Ninjago Museum of History where the Allied Armor of Azure was being kept. He possessed the Night Watchman, then called Steep Wisdom and requested for Lloyd to come. When the true Green Ninja, his old Master's nephew, arrived at the museum, Morro—still in the body of the Watchman—led him to a back room where he attempted to attack him with a sledgehammer. The watchman was soon buried under several boxes and Morro left his body to possess several other things in the room, such as a portrait of Chen, a Serpentine statue and a pile of sand. After weakening the Green Ninja, he took possession of Lloyd himself. With the Allied Armor and the control of the Green Ninja's body, the ninja lost their powers, and Morro journeyed to Steep Wisdom to seek the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master, now carried by his former Master. He faced the Ninja for the first time, using his power of Wind to easily defeat them. Yet, before he was able to obtain the staff, Wu and the Ninja escaped in the Destiny's Bounty. Undeterred, Morro summoned his Elemental Dragon to chase after them. Ghost Story Morro quickly caught up to the flying vessel and boarded it, defeating Cole and Jay with ease. He used Lightning to cripple the ship's autopilot and descended into its lower level where he defeated Zane. Morro almost succeeded in throwing Kai out of the vessel, though was distracted when Wu threw his staff out the window. As it was Morro's true objective, he summoned his Elemental Dragon once again and used it to retrieve the staff. Morro flew to a nearby tavern where he satisfied himself with a drink before interrupting a biker's pool game to decipher the message on the staff. Angered at Morro's action, the biker and his friends surrounded Morro, though the ghost used the Allied Armor to summon Wrayth, and the two defeated the bikers with ease. He then instructed the Chain Master to deal with the Ninja while he located Master Yang's Airjitzu scrolls. Upon arriving at the Ancient Library of Domu where the Airjitzu scrolls were kept, Morro was enraged to find that the thief, Ronin, had already stolen them and fled to Stiix. He stormed out of the building, but not before he gave one of the guards his autograph and took a selfie with them. Stiix and Stones Morro soon arrived at a hill overlooking Stiix and summoned Soul Archer to aid him in his quest, as Lloyd was beginning to fight his possession. The two descended into the city and confronted Ronin at his shop. Unfortunately for Morro, the Ninja arrived and Morro ordered Soul Archer to hide so they could locate the scroll. Once the Ninja succeeded, Morro summoned several more ghosts and chased after Ronin, eventually claiming the Airjitzu scroll. He, in turn, was pursued by Kai though used the martial art to ascend into the air where he summoned his Elemental Dragon and escaped. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro used the Armor to release Bansha and Ghoultar from the Cursed Realm, hoping that they would be able to decipher the next symbol on the staff. Bansha revealed that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, kept hidden in the Cloud Kingdom, which was only accessible from the Blind Man's Eye. As the only way to reach the phenomenon was to ascend the Wailing Alps, Morro ordered his forces to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the Ninjas' mechs. Yet, before they could take one of the mechs, the ghosts were ambushed by Nya in her Samurai Mech. While she was unable to damage the ghosts, the samurai succeeded in destroying the Allied Armor, thus destroying the way for Morro to summon reinforcements. Ghoultar quickly possessed the mech, however, turning it into Mech-enstein, and the ghosts chased Nya and Ronin from the cave. Unfortunately, it soon began to rain and the Master of Wind summoned his Elemental Dragon to head to the Wailing Alps. Peak-a-Boo Morro used the Mech-enstien to ascend the Wailing Alps, though at the same time Lloyd was growing stronger and fighting his possession. Upon realizing they were being followed by the Ninja, Morro was encouraged to abandon Lloyd's body by his companions, though the Master of Wind reminded them that only a Spinjitzu Master could find the tomb. He did, however, allow Bansha to create an avalanche, and the ghosts continued their ascent. As they neared the Hanging Temple, the ghosts discovered that the Ninja had survived the avalanche and were climbing even faster. Morro abandoned the mech and ordered his allies to stop them while he continued climbing. Yet, even after calming the winds that plagued the mountain, Morro failed in reaching the Blind Man's Eye. Kingdom Come With his failure and Lloyd's continued resistance, Morro became increasingly agitated. However, Bansha quickly made contact with Fenwick, the head writer in Cloud Kingdom, and made a deal with him to let them in the back way. Morro was shown to where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept and upon retrieving it, encountered the Ninja. Due to being able to see their next move within the blade's reflection however, Morro was able to dodge their attacks and escape back to Ninjago. Yet the Ninja followed, quickly catching up to them, and with Lloyd gaining control of his body momentarily, he lost the sword to Kai. The Crooked Path Morro and his ghost companions moved to Stiix were they took up residence in the remains of Ronin's pawn shop. Bansha then contacted the mercenary, ordering him to bring them the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for his curse being removed. Ronin soon arrived with the sword in hand and, after Ghoultar inspected it to make sure it wasn't fake, presented it to Morro. The Master of Wind used it to determine the location of the tomb, though he went behind Ronin's back and possessed him. With Ronin's body, he contacted the Ninja and lead them on a false trail to the Caves of Despair. After the message was sent, he left Ronin and taunted Lloyd by telling him to regain strength, as they will be leaving for the real location of the tomb. Grave Danger Taking possession of Lloyd once more, Morro journeyed to the tomb with the Sword of Sanctuary and passed the first two traps with ease. On the third trap, he eventually met up with the Ninja and dueled with them. Soon, he was fooled by Kai and was trapped, but escaped his enemies. However, he caught up to the Ninja at the First Spinjitzu Master's resting spot, holding an extremely weakened Lloyd in one arm and threatening to hurt him with his sword if they didn't give up the Realm Crystal. After a while of stalling, Kai intended to fool the ghost again, coming out as a success because of the ninja regaining their power and the plan only backfiring when Lloyd was sent plummeting into a river, drifting away and leaving the Fire Ninja and Cole to save him while Zane and Jay took care of Morro. The Master of Wind was too clever for them, however, and escaped with both the crystal and the sword in his hands. Curseworld, Part I On New Year's day, Morro used the Realm Crystal to return to the city of Stiix, where he opened a portal to the Cursed Realm. After briefly conferring with the weapon masters about the Preeminent's status, he expanded the portal and ordered the Ghost Warriors to prepare the city for their master's arrival. The Ninja shortly arrived at the city of Stiix with Lloyd by their side to stop the Preeminent from crossing over to Ninjago. The ghosts and Morro were alerted to the presence of the supposed Green Ninja, whom they caught with ease. The ghosts brought the Green Ninja to the center of town where Morro mocked it and pulled off the hood, only to discover that Nya—the Water Ninja—was underneath. Using his power of wind, Morro was able to repel her water attacks until he noticed Lloyd trying to sneak by. He confronted the real Green Ninja and—using the Sword of Sanctuary—was able to prevent him from reaching the Realm Crystal. However, Ronin arrived and distracted Morro by raining down his wealth, which allowed Lloyd to get inside the building and reach the Realm Crystal. Yet Morro managed to get inside before Lloyd destroyed it and delayed him by reminding him that destroying the crystal would ruin any chances of saving Garmadon. His delay worked as the Preeminent arrived and dragged Lloyd into the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part II As The Preeminent emerged into Ninjago, Morro confronted his old master and captured Misako. Then he fought Ronin to get the Sword of Sanctuary back, but Lloyd showed up to get the Sword and battled Morro in other realms. Morro returned to Ninjago and trapped Lloyd in another realm. Unfortunately for the Master of Wind, Nya unlocked her True Potential and sank The Preeminent. As the creature fell into the water, Morro used his wind to keep himself above the ocean, Wu arriving on his Elemental Dragon to help him. As he struggled to stay away from the water, he was soon grabbed by his master. Morro soon realized that his fate had been sealed, and handed his old master the Realm Crystal before sinking into the ocean and dissolving. With the Cursed Realm destroyed, Morro's spirit was sent to the Departed Realm. Skybound Infamous Morro was mentioned by Jay when he was listing all the bad things that happened when the team split up, he possessing Lloyd being the last one mentioned. Legacy Sometime after his demise, a statue of Morro was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit. Day of the Departed A statue of Morro holding a replica of the Sword of Sanctuary was later included in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy on the Day of the Departed and was infused with Morro's spirit by the magic of Master Yang during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. Resurrected, Morro questioned the identities of the villains who were also brought back to life. After the villains gave their names, they wondered what brought them back to life before Morro pointed it was Yang's doing. Talking to the portrait Yang had possessed, the Airjitzu master informed Morro and his fellow former villains that they would be sent back to the Departed Realm at the conclusion of the eclipse unless they dispatched a foe with their weapons, the Departed Blades which would allow them to live again. Morro quickly claimed Master Wu as his target, stating that they had left things unfinished. Morro then arrived at the Monastery of Spinjitzu where he snuck up behind his target before confronting Wu. Wu was surprised to see him again, but stated that while it pains him, he wouldn't hesitate to clash with his former pupil once again; however, Morro revealed that he didn't actually want to fight, and he proceeded to warn Wu of Yang's intentions, and how he made him forget Cole. Morro promised to tell Wu more information once they locate the other Ninja with that the pair traveled back to the museum in the Bounty. Upon encountering all of the Ninja but Cole at the museum, Morro was confronted by his former foes, whose hostile reaction to his presence made him smirk. However, Wu quickly stopped them by informing the Ninja that Morro was there to help, as they were surprised by this revelation. Morro then told them of Yang's plans and how they had forgotten Cole, leading the Ninja to depart to help their friend. His mission accomplished, Morro was thanked by Wu and he wished his former master a happy holiday before returning to his place in the museum, where his mannequin took on its original pose. Morro's spirit left, going back to the Departed Realm at peace and redeemed. The Hands of Time Pause and Effect Morro briefly appeared during Wu's hallucination, where Morro hatched out of a Vermillion Egg clad in Vermillion armor, reminding Wu that he failed to prevent Morro from being consumed by arrogance. Sons of Garmadon The Quiet One Morro is mentioned by Lloyd when naming some of Ninjago's greatest villains. Appearance Morro's appearance consists of long black hair with a green streak in it. In battle, he keeps his hair tucked underneath his hood. He also has dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on his corpse after his original death. He even possesses these markings while in control of another host body, with the exception of Ronin and the night watchman. Personality In his past, he was free-spirited and was shown to be rather patient up until Master Wu tested him. He is also seen to be jealous as well, as noted by his behavior while dueling Lloyd in the Museum, and his disgust and rage in confronting the one who attained his spurned, youthful dream of becoming the Green Ninja. He also was very narrow-minded, focused, and determined. However, despite his gifts in strategy, his narrow-mindedness and inability to let go of anything was likely his greatest personal flaw. He was determined to prove destiny wrong after he was discovered to not be the Green Ninja. With his aggrandized sense of identity taken, Morro had taken out his disappointment in a state of denial and rage. In his youth, he had a very close teacher-student relationship with Master Wu, which, while rather healthy and positive for them in the beginning, quickly took a nosedive after the revelation that Morro was not destined to be the Green Ninja, which caused Morro to become bitter and resentful, and caused him to abandon Wu and the Monastery. This also showcased Morro's determined and ambitious side, as well as his inability to cope with disappointment. Likewise, this seemingly caused him to later attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja, by frequently using his Elemental Dragon, appointing Weapon Masters that filled identical roles to the four Ninja, and dressing in green clothing. He was also shown to be somewhat unstable in his inability to face failure. His failed dreams in his past life and attempts to live them out as a ghost show that his determination was limitless, although it had clearly driven him hopelessly insane. Likewise, Morro's massive insecurities and inner fears had left him incapable of abandoning his pursuit to be the Green Ninja and thus had prevented him from summoning his own Elemental Dragon as a result. He was also shown to be manipulative, trying to buy time by telling Lloyd that his father still lives on in the Cursed Realm and that destroying the Realm Crystal would cost him his chance of saving his father. However, Morro used this information merely to stall until the Preeminent could drag Lloyd into the Cursed Realm herself. Morro was also pathologically incapable of letting go of a grudge. This is seen in his constant mocking of Lloyd and his references to his shattered dreams of becoming the Green Ninja. He blamed Wu and fate for this, and it was ultimately what led him to his demise in the Caves of Despair. Morro did show his regret for his actions at the end of "Curseworld, Part II." When Master Wu tried to save him from being pulled into the water, he refused, giving the Realm Crystal to Master Wu, parting with the words, "You can only save those who want to be saved . . . goodbye, Sensei." Once he was resurrected by Yang, he further showed he had learned his lesson in "Day of the Departed," where instead of going off to destroy one of his old enemies like his fellow villains, he warned Master Wu of Yang's plans. When he met the Ninja again, he showed no ill will and was amused by their hostility but warned them of the threat. After this, he left his former master on good terms before he returned to the museum and went back to the Departed Realm on his own will, finally at peace with his fate, and no longer the vengeful spirit he had become. Abilities and weapons Morro was a prodigy as a child in both the martial arts and the use of his elemental powers and specialized in aerokinetic-enhanced combat. In combat, he is capable of dominating the battlefield by inhibiting the movements of his opponents with powerful cyclones and gales of wind, which consistently throws his enemies off guard. He can use this to great effect, as he can interfere with the ability to use Spinjitzu. He is even strong enough to use the winds to trap the Destiny's Bounty. Relationships Appearances Notes *Morro appears at the end of every level of the Ninjago: Possession web game. *He is the only high ranking ghost with legs in the show. **However, Wrayth, Bansha, and Soul Archer appear in a set with translucent green legs. *In the LEGO sets, Morro has a tattered cape and a black bandana (the ones worn by the Ninja in their Techno Robes and Tournament Robes). However, both of these are absent in the TV series. **Likewise, the green streak in Morro's hair is absent on his physical minifigure. *In Ghost Story, Morro was able to shoot green Lightning. It is a manifestation of Energy and Wind.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/826826385926848513 *Morro appears to be the first Elemental Master to have summoned elemental weapons (twin ghost blades). It is unknown if it one of his Elemental powers, or ghost powers. The only other people who have been able to do this is Zane and Garmadon. *Morro and Kai both had an obsession to become the Green Ninja but unlike Kai, Morro had a vicious and vengeance to destroy Lloyd. *Morro is similar in appearance to Kylo Ren from Star Wars. Ironically, both characters were first introduced in 2015. **They also have the same hair piece for their LEGO Minifigures. *Morro has a lot of similarities to Tai Lung, the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. **Both are former students of their series main martial art teachers and were trained by said teachers to become legendary warriors (the Dragon Warrior for Kung Fu Panda, the Green Ninja for Ninjago). **Both believe that they are the only ones worthy of becoming said legendary warrior and views it as their one true destiny. **The biggest difference between the two is that Morro realized in the end that his actions were wrong and tried to later correct his mistakes, while Tai Lung rejects his chance at redemption and is ultimately defeated by the true Dragon Warrior, Po. *When Morro possesses a victim, he has the ability to replicate his victim's voice. *Although Morro appears in "Day of the Departed," neither him nor Samukai, who also appears in "Day of the Departed," have appeared in any of the special's sets. *Morro is the first Elemental Master of a normal element to die onscreen, Nya being the second, but that event was erased due to Jay's final wish. *His willingness to assist Wu and the Ninja in "Day of the Departed" was due to his final moments from "Curseworld, Part II," upon realizing his fate and personal weakness. He may well have remembered this and, as such, used the chance to prove himself to his former foes not as the Green Ninja, but just as a Ninja. *He is the only one of the ghosts that who returns to the museum in "Day of the Departed" during the Yin-Yang Eclipse's conclusion. This is due to his completing his claimed "debts" and having accepted his fate, unlike the other villains. **He was also the only antagonist who accepted fate in his respective season where as the others, except for Pythor, didn't accept their death at all. *Morro is one of only four primary antagonists to reform, the other three being Garmadon, Yang, and Harumi. *Interestingly, there is no reference to Morro unlocking his True Potential at any point in his life, nor is seen at all in the series. *Until Season 9, Morro was referenced in all following seasons. **First when Jay mentioned all the bad things that happened in Skybound. **Then in Hands of Time as a hallucination. **Then in Sons of Garmadon when Lloyd asked Harumi who was the best villain they fought. **Then in March of the Oni when Nya pointed him out on the new mural at the new Monastery. *Morro was around 15 to 20 years old when he died in the Caves of Despair, according to Tommy Andreasen.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/881520197336793089 *Morro and Harumi both had tragic backstories and were out for revenge. They also both redeemed themselves in their last moments of life. *Morro appears as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame in the "Stormy Docks" dojo (which has no relation to the game's storyline) and can be unlocked as a playable character by earning a gold medal in said dojo, which requires the player to collect 170,000 studs. **However, as a playable character, he cannot use his elemental abilities. *Out of all the generals in Ninjago, Morro is the only one with an Elemental Power. *On October 16, 2019, a fan asked Tommy Andreasen for a Morro family tree and he replied, "Then it's a good thing it is Christmas soon. I am sure Santa won't disappoint."https://twitter.com/tommyandreasen/status/1184532167470321664?s=21 It is not yet known if this was a serious hint at future content, or if this was simply a humorous remark. *Morro appears in the intro for Season 10: March of the Oni. *He is the first antagonist who has dragon. *His name comes from Kirby Morrow. Videos The Story of Morro - LEGO Ninjago - Villain Throwback Mini Movie Gallery Morro1.png|Morro's minifigure EvilGreen.png|Evil Green Ninja minifigure Evil Green Ninja Concepts.png|Concept Art for Morro when possessing Lloyd. PossessionMorroCGI.png Images-2.jpg|Morro Artwork EvilGreenNinjaCGI.png|CGI Evil Green Ninja EvilGreenNinja.png MorroCom.png|Possessing Lloyd in the Ninjago commercial In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu LittleMorro.png MoS46MorroYong.png MorroSkull.png|The skeleton of Morro's mortal remains Morro44.png|Returning to Ninjago MorroArmor.png|Obtaining the Allied Armor in a body made of sand MorroSwords.png|Morro's twins ghost blades MorroLightning.png|Morro shooting green lightning Question1 question.jpg MoS46Fans.png MorroError.png MorroArcher.jpg Morro51.png|Morro with Ronin and Ghoultar Morro.png MoS51LavaMoro.png|Morro's remains being dissolved by lava. MoS53MorroSmirk.png|Morro confronts Wu MorroRants.png|Morro with the Realm Crystal and the Preeminent 1443112921017|Morro with the Sword of Sanctuary Morro3.jpg Lloyd and Morro in Chima.jpg|Morro and Lloyd are now in Chima MorroEnd.png|Morro before his death Morroo.jpg|Morro in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peek video DoDMorro.png|Morro resurrected DoDVillains.png|Morro with the other resurrected villains and Pythor DoDBad.png|Morro appears behind Wu Morro Dotd.png|Morro tells Wu about Yang's plan Morro's final goodbye Dotd.jpg|Morro's final farewell DoDMorroA.png|Morro returning to the Departed Realm MorroDream.png|Morro in Wu’s nightmare In Other Media PMorro.png|In Possession TLNMVGMorro.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame References de:Morro es:Morro pl:Morro ru:Морро Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Wind Category:Elemental masters Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Airjitzu Category:Males Category:Airjitzu Master Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Deceased Category:Revived Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Skeletons Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Generals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:2020 Category:2020 characters